Meet The Family
by RoseWithThorns
Summary: A series of one shots in which different members of Superman's family, see the family tree in chapter 1 for information, are heard from or seen during different Justice League episode moments. Rating may change later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Information

Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tv shows, books, movies, etc. that are in this story.

Series of one-shots in which different members of Clark Kent's (a.k.a. Superman) family is heard from or seen during the Justice League seasons.

Family includes:

Buffy and Dawn Summers

Scott and Alex Summers (Following more of X-men Evolution than the movies)

The Dukes (Jesse, Daisy, Bo, Luke, Enos, and Cooter)

Jack O'Neill and his clone

Hermione Granger (who will be with Harry Potter)

Dean and Sam Winchester

Connor MacLeod (godfather to ancestor)

Methos (a.k.a. Adam) (godfather to ancestor)

The Charmed Ones (Prue and Andy will live!)

Tommy Oliver (who will be with Kimberly Hart)

A sort of family tree

Line For Separation of The Family Lines Until The Last Group of People

ancestor that had Connor as godfather - ancestor that had Methos as godfather

great, great, great, great grandparents (warren line added) - great, great, great, great grandparents

The Duke line begins, great, great, great grandfather - great, great, great grandparents

great, great grandparents - great, great grandparents

great grandparents, sister (Grams) - great grandparents (Granger line added)

grandmother, brother, cousin (Penny) - grandfather, sister, brother, sister

mother, Jack, Charmed Ones - father, brother, the Kents, the Olivers, the Winchesters

Buffy, Dawn Scott, Alex Clark, Kara Tommy, David Dean, Sam

The children of the previous line will be in order the same order as the parents are listed. Mother and Father are referring to Buffy and Dawn's parents as they are the main line. The two groups on the family tree are separated by the lines because spaces between them kept getting deleted for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2: Reinforcements or Back up?

Reinforcements or Back up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League in any of its forms and I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did a lot of things would have been different.

Set during Secret Origins

"Seven people? Will that be enough?" asked Flash

Before someone could answer, the sound of a ringtone was heard. Superman pulled out a cell phone from a hidden pocket in his cape and said "Hello?"

-Superman's phone conversion-

"Clark what is going on? Faith, Willow, and I just got a mental call for help from someone that Willow says is in your area of the world." said Buffy

"I think that we have it under control but basically a shape shifting species of aliens have hidden themselves on Earth and are working towards taking over. A Martian that helped to defeat them on Mars came to Earth to help us and to warn us but they got to him first. That was his call you three heard." answered Superman

Buffy thought for a couple of minutes before asking "Do you need back up or reinforcements at the moment? And have you called the rest of the family?"

Superman sighed before answering "No I haven't. Can you? Please? And no reinforcements or back up at the moment but be prepared to fight in your areas. It looks like they have begun to show themselves."

Buffy nodded "Right. I tell Dawn to call while I prepare everyone here for battle. Call if you need help, cousin. And remember rule number one."

"Don't die. I'll remember. Tell everyone I'll call when it's over. Bye cousin." said Superman

"Bye cousin. Good luck." said Buffy before hanging up.

-End of conversion-

"Who was that?" asked Flash as Superman was putting the cell phone back.

"Well that was our back up if we need help." answered Superman

Before anyone could respond to that answer, they had to split up to try and stop the invaders and the conversion was forgotten by everyone except Superman, Batman, and J'onn.

In the end, Superman called his family to let them know what had happened and to find out if clean up help was needed for their areas.

In the end the world was saved, in part, by a member of one particular family. Again.

Author's notes: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. This story is currently unbetaed but if anyone wants to beta read it please let me know. Also this series of one-shots was inspired, in part, by texaswookie's Family Reunions story which was an awesome story. The idea for a series of one-shots has been a back burner idea for a while but I couldn't decide on the last two family members until I read texaswookie's Family Reunions and saw that The Dukes of Hazzard and Highlander could be added to a crossover story in a believable way. The rest they say is history. The updates should be a couple of stories every couple of weeks until I get done with the two seasons of Justice League. From there I'll just see what my mind comes up with. Read and Review! Later!


	3. Ch 3: Why Wasn't I Informed About This?

Why wasn't I informed about this?

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Sometime Before The Enemy Below, After Darkest Night

'There he is.' thought Wonder Woman as she spotted Superman in the training room with his cousin Kara.

"Superman, why are you going on vacation now? With all that has been happening we need you here."

Superman shook his head, before saying "Sorry Wonder Woman but Kara and I are going to a family reunion that we can't miss. We have several new cousins to meet and one of our cousins is getting married. The whole family will be there."

"A family reunion? What is a family reunion?" asked a confused Wonder Woman

"It's when all members of a family meet in one place at the same time to talk and meet new members of the family." answered J'onn J'onnz as he, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern walked into the training room. They, too, had seen Superman's note of going on vacation for a week to be called in only for an 'end of the world' emergency.

"People on Earth do that?" asked Hawkgirl

"Our family has for a few years. We're too spread out and busy for frequent visits." responded Superman

"What if there is an 'end of the world' emergency? How are you going to leave?" asked Green Lantern

"Tell them that there is an 'end of the world' emergency and I'll be back soon." answered Superman

He got a thoughtful look on his face before saying "And I'll probably have to promise to call if we need more help but they'll understand."

Everyone, with the exception of Kara, looked at him in shock before Flash asked "Your whole family knows?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they?" asked Kara

"'Cause they're civilians?" asked Flash

At that question, Superman and Kara started laughing remembering the last family reunion and the stories of saving the world.

"What? What did I say?" asked a confused Flash

"S-Sorry, Flash. Our family has been known for saving the world for years." said Kara as she and Superman stopped laughing.

"What?" asked everyone else

"Yes. Remember that call I got before the invasion? That was my cousin Buffy Summers calling to ask what was going on. She and several of her friends heard the mental call out. When I told her what was happening, she asked if we need reinforcements or back and…" said Superman

"That's why those areas didn't need our help in destroying the last of the invaders. I wondered about that." interrupted Hawkgirl "Your family lives there and dealt with the remaining invaders there."

"Right." said Kara "For some of our family, it was their first time fighting aliens instead of demons or evil humans."

"Demons?" asked Green Lantern

"Evil humans?" asked Flash "You have to tell us those stories."

Just as Superman was about to speak, a cell phone went off, and Superman had to respond to the call which he put on speaker when Kara asked him to.

"Clark, is there something that I should know about?" asked the voice on the phone

"Uncle Jack are you talking about the alien invasion?" asked Kara

"Hi Kara and yes I am. How is it that there was an alien invasion and no one told me?" asked Jack

Superman looked confused for a moment and asked "Didn't Buffy call you?"

They heard a sign before "She tried. Unfortunately we were dealing with a problem and someone in command didn't see fit to tell me about the call."

Kara smiled before asking "Did Daniel get kidnapped again?"

Jack chuckled and answered "I wish. Remember that thief that I mentioned beat Daniel up? Well she found a treasure map that she knew Daniel could translate and then she put a golden wrist band on him and herself. That band hurt them if they moved too far apart and if one was hurt then the other would be. It took a week before I was able to convince enough people in command to just call Prue, Piper, and Phoebe to see if they could remove it and they could. Then we had to figure out what to do with her after destroying those wrist bands."

Kara just checked her watch and said "Sorry Uncle Jack but we have to leave now if we want to catch our plane ride."

Jack chuckled again before responding "Right. I expect to hear about what happened during the invasion. See ya at the reunion. Bye."

"Bye Uncle Jack." said Superman and Kara

Then they left to fly down to Earth as the rest of the League, excluding Batman, looked like they were in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking Helps

Talking Helps

Disclaimer: If ya recognize it, I don't own it. If I did a lot of things would have happened differently.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Set during Metamorphosis

'How could he? My best friend dating my girl?' thought Rex Mason as he ran through the city

He finally stopped at a pond in a little park that no one was near. He just sat there on a bench thinking how could his best friend betray him like that.

"Hey! Sir!" called out a young man wearing a green and white shirt with a red vest and blue jeans

"What do you want?" said Rex "Go away."

The young man didn't look bothered by the dismissal and just sat down next to Rex.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Rex just looked at him completely shunned that he wasn't running away.

'Is he blind or something?' thought Rex

The young man must have noticed something on Rex's face that gave his thoughts away because he said "I've seen a lot in my life. A lot of it was very weird. You don't even cause a blip on my radar. So what's wrong?"

Rex didn't know if it was because someone wasn't running away and was asking him what was wrong or if it was because someone was listening but suddenly everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours was coming out of his mouth. The stranger nodded and just listened to the whole story without judgment. When Rex was done, the stranger said "Wow. You have had a rough day."

Rex suddenly started to laugh at the ridiculous of that statement. When he stopped laughing, the stranger asked with a smile "Feeling better?"

Rex chuckled a couple more times before sighing and saying "Yeah, I do. Got any more words of wisdom?"

The stranger nodded and said "Talk to your friend and your fiancée. Get their side of the story. Maybe the pictures are wrong."

Rex just shook his head. "How can I face them like this?"

"If they really care about you, they won't care. Trust me."

Rex looked at him and said "How would you know?"

The stranger sighed before saying "There are times in my life that I'm not proud of what I did then. One of those times, I nearly killed a few of my friends against my will. They didn't know why until someone told them my side of the story. They saved me from myself and forgave me at the same time. Told me that true friends don't give up on each other. So if this John is truly your friend then he wouldn't betray you."

Rex nodded his head and said "You're right. Thanks."

Rex then stood up and said "I gotta go and talk to 'em. See ya."

"Wait a second." said the stranger as he stood up as well and held out his hand

"The name's Tommy."

Rex shook Tommy's hand and said "Rex. And thanks again."

"You're welcome. I gotta get going too. I'm looking for my cousin who is suppose to be in town at the moment."

"Good luck on finding your cousin."

"Good luck on finding the truth."

Then Rex and Tommy parted ways.

-After the battle with the monster of the day-

John looked at Rex and said "Thanks for the help, man. And thanks for trusting that I wouldn't betray you."

Rex nodded before he said "You're welcome. And you can thank another person who talked me into listening to your side of the story before I started to believe Stagg's story of what was going on."

"Who?" asked John slightly confused

"Some kid named Tommy."

Superman looked at Rex when he heard that name "Did you say Tommy?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" asked Rex

Superman laughed and said "I think you were talking with one of my cousins."

Rex got a thoughtful look on his face before saying "Ya know he said he was looking for a cousin that he was suppose to meet up with. He seemed a bit annoyed at not finding that cousin yet."

Superman chuckled nervously and said "Um. Yeah. I gotta go. Bye." Then flew off to find his cousin.

Once again, most of the team was in shock at hearing about another of Superman's relatives.

"How many relatives does he have?" asked Hawkgirl, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

Author's notes:

This one was odd to write but it was the only way that I could think of for a relative to show up. Plus I have always wondered what if Rex had run off to think before confronting John. Yes, the 'Tommy' is Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers set after he retired from Power Rangers Turbo. And yes I picked those clothes for his character to show his three, at the time, ranger colors. This is still unbetaed and I am looking for a beta reader for this story. Please read and review. Any big mistakes mentioned will be fixed! I need feedback for these one shots people!

By the way, sorry for forgetting to put the disclaimer on the last chapter. If I forget to put the disclaimer at the top of a chapter, see the information chapter for the main disclaimer. Later!


End file.
